Another Near Miss
by rankamateur
Summary: While investigating a security leak, Lee and Amanda have a near miss, which causes another near miss.........
1. Default Chapter

Another Near Miss  
  
by rankamateur  
  
While investigating a security leak, Lee and Amanda have a near miss, which causes another near miss..........   
  
References to "To Catch a Mongoose", by Mark Lisson, Bill Froelich and Stephen Hattmann  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
Total AU. Didn't wait for Stemwinder.  
  
Late Third Season  
  
Thanks to randibaby and Buffy for their help. All mistakes are mine.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dr. Gabriel Montmorcy would be described by any objective observer as - ordinary - average. He was of average height, average weight and average build. His face was - unremarkable - average. He had more gray hair than he cared to think about and he had reached the age where his arms were too short - he needed glasses to read. He was intelligent, of course, a scientist of excellent reputation, a giant in his field. He was, in fact, second in command of the *Genie* Project, which was being developed for the U.S. government by the Ames Research, Development and Testing Center.   
Not being an objective observer, when he looked in the mirror he saw what he thought was - a ladies man. His wife was, if anything, even more ordinary than he. She was boring - average and boring. And he was bored beyond words and looking for some excitement. He found it in the person of a tall, lovely red head named Natasha. She had told him that she was a secretary for an Import-Export company. She was exciting! Beautiful, smart, charming and willing - very willing.......  
  
The door to the hotel room burst open and three men entered. One of them had a camera with a flash attachment. He began taking pictures, one after another. There was no place for Gabriel to hide. No way for him to escape. In a few minutes, the men were gone. He sat on the edge of the bed, stunned and silent, as Natasha dressed. She walked to the door, turned and smiled at him. "I'm sure my associates will be contacting you very soon, darling. Do be cooperative. It will be so much easier that way." With that she was gone - out of his life as quickly as she had come into it. The next day, he received a phone call from a man named Prilov, who mentioned some photographs. He suggested these pictures might be very interesting to Mrs. Montmorcy or perhaps, to the director of security for the Ames Research facility..... Gabriel and Prilov decided to meet that evening for a little get acquainted drink at Charlie's Bar and Grill. It was out of the way and no one from Ames would be likely to show up and observe Dr. Montmorcy talking with his new *friend*. It would be the first of many meetings. Gabe was about to enter the frightening world of international espionage.  
  
-------------------  
  
The phone beside Billy's desk rang three times before he got to it. "Melrose here."  
  
"Hi Billy, it's Scarecrow, listen I...."  
  
"Where are you," Billy snapped, "and why didn't you call in if you intended to be late?" Mr. Melrose clearly was not happy with his top agent.  
  
"Look, if you'll let me get a word in edgewise I'll tell you, OK?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"All right. Well, I stopped at the dry cleaners on my way in and some *moron* hit my car and...."  
  
"Lee, what did you do to the moron. I mean, you're not in jail or anything, are you?"  
  
"No, Billy, of course not. When I came out of the store, there was my car with a *huge* dent in it but whoever did it was gone. Didn't leave a note or anything. Anyway, I've called Amanda and she's going to meet me at Elmo's Body Shop and then she'll take me to the Agency's yard so I can pick up a loaner."  
  
"Fine. Just get here as soon as you can. I've got something really big that I want you and Amanda to start working on ASAP!"  
  
"OK. Bye."  
  
---------------------  
  
Gabe found a message in the *mail box* which he and Prilov used to communicate. He was to meet his KGB associate in Rockcreek Park at noon and he was bring a current parking sticker for the Ames visitors lot.  
  
"Good afternoon, comrade. How are things going at the lab," Prilov smiled and spoke in a deliberately patronizing tone. He knew how much that irritated his American puppet. "I have some rather disturbing news for you." Prilov went on to tell Montmorcy that he had learned that The Agency had discovered the leaks from the Ames lab, concerning Project Genie *and* that they were about to begin an investigation. His intell also said that it was Lee Stetson who would be the agent in charge.   
"I have recruited a man who is a friend of someone who is suspected by my people of being a member of Stetson's network of eyes and ears. I have already given a bit of false information to this person, which has been passed on to Stetson's friend. I am fairly sure that this man, Barton Lane, will tell the American agent. This information will throw suspicion on Dr. Singer."  
  
"How in the world do you know what's going on inside the Agency and what they are going to investigate and even *who* will conduct the investigation?"  
  
"We have our ways, comrade, just as the Agency has theirs. Just be glad that we do know about this inquiry and that we can take measures to deflect suspicion from you and onto your superior. I would not be surprised if Stetson shows up at Ames today. I will have one of my men waiting in the visitors parking lot. If he does show up, we will have a little surprise for him and, unfortunately, that lovely partner of his. Did you bring the parking sticker?"  
  
"Yes, here it is. What about this partner of Stetson's? It's a woman?"  
  
"Yes, but do not concern yourself with that. We will do what must be done to cast suspicion on Singer. If Stetson shows up, talk to him. Be casual. Be yourself," Prilov smiled encouragingly. "It will be all right, comrade. We will have to wait a bit before you can pass us any new information but if things work out as I have planned, we will be back in business soon."  
  
'Wonderful,' Gabe thought. 'I'll be back in the business of being a traitor.' He felt a headache coming on and if Stetson did come to the lab today and wanted to question him, well that headache would certainly be severe enough to send him home.  
  
----------------------  
  
Arriving at the Agency almost forty-five minutes later, Lee was not looking forward to the confrontation with his boss, that he was sure was coming. He knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a summons. He stepped aside and let Amanda go in first. He was not being chicken - he was merely being a gentleman.  
  
"Hi Billy," he began, "sorry we're so late."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sir," Amanda started with her usual sincerity.  
  
Billy held up a hand. "Stop, both of you. Let's skip the apologies and get on with the business at hand."  
Amanda seated herself in one of the chairs in front of Billy's desk. Lee began to pace.  
"Now, we have just discovered that one of our newest, most top secret weapons systems is being compromised. It's code-named *Genie*. It's being developed by the people over at *Ames Research* and it's something that will put the U.S. light years ahead of the rest of the world. We recently intercepted radio transmissions from the Russian Embassy. Our code boys finally came through with the translation. The messages had to do with the plans for Genie - at least everything that has been done so far. The project isn't finished yet, so the enemy doesn't have everything, but they do know as much as we know."   
  
Stopping in front of the desk, Lee asked, "Who's involved with the project? How many people would have all the details?"  
  
"There are only a few with access to most of the project and only three who know all the details. Here are the dossiers on those three men." Billy handed Lee the folders. "You can see, it's Dr. Max Singer, Dr. Gabriel Montmorcy and a technician named Robert Conley."  
  
"OK, Billy. We'll go upstairs and study these and go from there. Come on Amanda," he said extending his hand to help her up out of the chair.  
  
She grasped his hand and stood. "We'll get right on this Sir, don't worry."  
  
Billy smiled. "I never worry about you getting the work done, Amanda."  
  
Leaving Billy's office, they crossed the bullpen and walked to the elevator. Arriving in the Georgetown foyer, they smiled at Mrs. Marsten, again, and walked upstairs to the Q-Bureau.  
  
"OK," Lee said, tossing the dossiers on the desk. "You pick one and start reading."  
  
"Let's see," Amanda thumbed through the three documents. "I'll take Dr. Singer." She put the other two folders down and began reading. "Hmm, gosh, he came to United States at the end of World War Two at the age of twenty-seven. Now he's pushing seventy, and he has worked for U.S. government for just about forty-one years." She read a little further. "He doesn't sound like somebody who'd sell out this country. With his background, he must have had to pass lots of security checks. Otherwise, they'd never let him work on all this top secret stuff."   
  
"Well, maybe," Lee said, "but I want to read the file for myself."  
  
"Sure. So, what do we know about Dr. Montmorcy?"  
  
Lee pushed the file across the desk to her. "From the quick look I just had - he seems clean as a whistle. Ahh, he's married, happily it appears. He belongs to all the right clubs, his wife works with all the *in* charities. He is a top man in his field and he's passed all his security checks with flying colors."  
  
"How about the tech - Mr. Conley?"  
  
"Looks good too. Here's his file. Take your time and read both of them. I'll go over Dr. Singer's record. I want both of us to have all the facts on all three men before we go any further."  
  
"Good plan," Amanda smiled up at him and then turned her attention to the Montmorcy file.  
  
After several minutes of silence, during which they studied each of the files, the phone rang.  
  
"Stetson. Oh, hi Bart. What have you got? Uhuh. Yeah. I see. Is he absolutely sure? OK. This is interesting. Very timely. Thanks, I owe you. Sure I do," Lee laughed. "Good. See you around. Bye."  
  
"What was all that about?" Amanda's curiosity was piqued more by the various expressions that crossed Lee's face than by what she had heard him say.  
  
"Are you ready for this? Dr. Singer had a meet with Ivan Prilov, last Friday night."  
  
"Who's Ivan Prilov?"  
  
"Only the third man in the KGB's DC section! Looks like your friend Dr. Singer may have some explaining to do."  
  
"Would you first explain to me just what you were told, exactly what that conversation was all about?" Amanda folded her arms, waiting, as if to say, OK - convince me.  
  
"All right. That was Bart, one of my family. A friend of his was having a little supper at the *Sacher Bar* last Friday night. He knows what Prilov looks like. Anyway, there he was, sitting next to an old man - who Bart's friend also recognized from pictures he'd seen in some scientific journal his brother-in-law subscribes to. It was Dr. Singer!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"How what?" Lee asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"How does this guy know a KGB agent?"  
  
"Well, he saw Prilov at some embassy affair. OK?"  
  
"Uhuh," she said, noncommittally.  
  
"Come on, Amanda." Lee stood and walked to the door. He opened it and waited for Amanda to gather up her jacket and purse. As she passed through the doorway, he followed her out, placing his hand on the small of her back, something which had become very much of a habit over time; and they started down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Once in the car, Amanda asked, "We are going to the Ames Weapons Development Center, aren't we?"  
  
"Yup. Might as well get started. I want to ask Dr. Singer about his KGB friend."  
  
"Oh, Lee - KGB friend - you don't know that for certain. Let's give the poor man a chance to explain."  
  
"I will. Don't worry. I'll be fair."  
  
Lee pulled the loaner car into *Ames Center* visitors lot and parked. He was unaware that their arrival had been observed by a tall, heavy-set man, sitting in a van. Lee and Amanda went directly to the office of the Tom Wesley, the head of security. Mr. Wesley, after checking with The Agency, cleared them for the entire facility and provided them with visitors passes and an escort. Their first stop was Dr. Singer's office, in a very restricted area of the facility. It was obvious that, whatever Singer, Montmorcy and their assistant, Conley, did - it was very hush-hush.  
  
---------------  
  
After chatting briefly with one of the security guards, who had just come from the office, Gabe was informed by the guard that "a couple of agency types" were in the facility and on their way up to the *Project Genie* area. Gabe's headache definitely was worse.  
  
-----------  
  
"I'll get right to the point, Dr. Singer," Lee said in what sounded to Amanda like an accusatory tone of voice, "we have information that you met with a high ranking KGB officer last Friday night at the *Sacher Bar* restaurant. The man's name is Prilov and he's one of their top intelligence operatives."  
  
"Yes, I was at the *Sacher Bar* last Friday night," Dr. Singer replied, somewhat nervously, Lee thought. "I am there almost every Friday night. It is my favorite place. It reminds me so much of the Sacher Hotel in Vienna. I spent many happy hours there when I was a student. I rarely go out socially since my wife died. The *Sacher Bar* is about the only place I go. Otherwise, I am at home or at work. But I swear to you Mr. Stetson, Mrs. King - I did NOT talk to anyone named Prilov. In fact, I spoke only to my waiter and the bartender."  
  
Amanda smiled reassuringly at the old man and patted him arm. "I believe you Dr. Singer."  
  
Lee looked skeptical, but said nothing.  
  
-----------  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it looks like Dr. Montmorcy is out of the lab," their escort Phil Colson said. "He was here but then he said he had developed a severe headache and he went home."  
  
"Great. What about, umm, Robert Conley?"  
  
"He's in the lab. Do you want to talk to him in there?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fine," Lee answered.  
  
It didn't take long to question Conley. It seemed apparent that he knew nothing about the leaks. At that moment, there was nothing to connect him to any foreign agents.  
  
Back at the security office, Lee and Amanda thanked Mr. Wesley and their very genial escort and left the plant.  
  
--------------  
  
"Lee, we should go to that *Sacher Bar* and see if we can talk to the waiter and the bartender. We need to see if they can confirm Dr. Singer's story."  
  
"We will, Amanda, but first I want to make a stop."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There's a park just up ahead, Sheridan. Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"It's beautiful, you'll love it."  
  
"Lee, at this time of year nothing much is blooming, the grass is mostly dormant. It can't be very beautiful, not yet."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Amanda sighed.  
  
Lee drove into Sheridan Park and pulled into a parking spot near a stand of big, old trees. There were picnic benches situated so that they would be in the shade, when the old giants began to bloom again. At this time of year, no one was taking advantage of the benches, or of the park in general. And only a few birds and squirrels seemed to appreciate the trees.   
Lee got out and went around to the passenger side of the drab Agency car he had been forced to drive. He helped Amanda out and held her hand as he guided her through the little grove and out into the wide expanse of lawn, which was just beginning to turn green again.  
  
"Amanda...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I, err..."  
  
"What is it Lee?"   
  
"Well, I, ahh....I wanted to talk to you, some place where we wouldn't be interrupted....."  
  
"This looks like a good place," she observed, "there isn't another person in sight."  
  
"Yeah, ahh, I've been thinking...about you.......about you and me.......about us.....and.....," He pulled at his suddenly too tight tie. The collar of his shirt was also way too tight.  
  
"And?" She smiled encouragingly, hoping that she was right about where she thought he was going with this, after his less than eloquent beginning.  
  
"Amanda, I ahh,...... I feel like Conrad Walter Barnhill," he laughed self-consciously.  
  
"Lee, why in the world would you ever feel like Connie Barnhill. You two are nothing alike and I really can't think of anything you have in common."  
  
"Yes....," Lee began when he was stopped by the sound and the vibration of a huge explosion. Instinctively, he forced Amanda to the ground, shielding her body with his own, protecting her from any debris that might come flying their way. The sound of metal objects hitting the pavement and the crackling of flames could be heard in the stillness of the deserted park.  
After a few moments, Lee sat up and looked around. The car was in flames, fast becoming a mass of molten metal, plastic and rubber.  
Getting up, he helped Amanda to her feet.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amanda looked incredulously at the burning wreck. "Lee what happened?"  
  
"Looks like somebody put a bomb under or in our car. We may be getting closer to the truth in this investigation, than we thought," Lee said, clenching his fists.  
  
"You don't think this was some kind of accidental explosion?" Lee shook his head but before he could answer - "If you hadn't decided to stop and get out of the car and walk, well, we could....," she didn't finish the sentence.   
Lee put his arms around her and they just held each other, while he whispered the only words he could think of.... "Hey, it's OK. You're all right. You're safe." They stood like that for a few moments. Then he released her and stepped back.  
  
"You think some one is trying to kill us?" Amanda asked, her eyes wide and her hands shaking a little.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Oh, we'll have our boys check out the remains but I don't think there is any way that car just blew up because of some manufacturing defect. Look, there's a phone booth. We've got to call Billy and get our people out here before the local cops take over."  
  
Walking quickly to the booth, Lee dialed the direct line to Billy's office.  
  
"Melrose."  
  
"Billy, it's Scarecrow. We need to get our demolition team out here and we need a ride."  
  
"What, what are you talking about Lee, what's happened?" The concern in Billy's voice was palpable.  
  
"Billy, it looks like somebody attached a bomb to our car. It just blew up. If Amanda and I hadn't stopped and got out to talk....well, you can figure it out."  
  
"Lee, you're all right? Is Amanda is OK?"  
  
Lee could almost hear Billy reaching for the ever-present bottle of Tums he kept in the desk. "Yeah, we're both fine. Just a little shook up."  
  
"I'll get a team out there....Where exactly is *there*?"  
  
Oh, ahh, Sheridan Park. We're in the north parking lot. Here come the fire trucks and I imagine the police won't be far behind. I'd better make sure we keep them from ruining any evidence that might have survived. Talk to you later, Billy."  
  
"OK, and Lee.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm glad you have a partner - somebody to get out of the car and talk to... Tell Amanda that I'm very glad she's OK."  
  
"Will do." Lee hung up the phone and turned to Amanda. "Billy says to tell you he's very glad that you're OK. He really cares about you - you know," Lee said. For just a fleeting moment, he looked at her in a way that sent a delightful shiver down her spine.  
  
"He's such a nice man. I care about him too," Amanda replied, regaining her composure.  
  
"He knows." Lee pointed to the smoldering ruins. "Let's get over there and try and take control of the crime scene until our people can get here. Hey, officer.... " Lee called to a uniformed patrolman who had just got out of his squad car. Pulling out his Agency ID, he walked quickly to where the policeman was standing, talking with one of the fireman.  
  
Officer Blain cordoned off the area with the traditional yellow tape. Fire chief Keaton and his men had finished extinguishing the last of the flames and were rolling up the hoses and securing their other gear.  
An Agency car pulled up and parked near where Lee and Amanda were standing, watching the proceedings. Agent Manning got out and approached them. "How are you two doing? You're not hurt?"  
  
"No, we're fine, thanks Jack," Lee responded. "We are anxious to find out just what happened here."  
  
"We'll take a look-see. Mike, Andy, let's see how close we can get to this wreck."  
  
Jack Manning and his team began gingerly checking what was left of the car, taking rough measurements of the distance traveled by the pieces of the car that had been blown off in the explosion. Finishing the preliminary exam, Jack came back to where Lee and Amanda waited. "The thing's too hot to do much with it now but off the top of my head I'd say we had a pretty potent device."  
  
"Plastique?" Lee asked.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe it was a simple pipe bomb but whatever it was it sure packed a wallop. It's lucky you and Mrs. King weren't in the car. You wouldn't be here to tell the tale, that's for sure."  
  
Amanda's face lost all color.  
  
"Come on, Jack," Lee said, grimacing and gesturing in her direction. "She's had a pretty bad scare. Let's not make it any worse."  
  
"Sorry," Jack said contritely. "Mrs. King, I am sorry. And I'm very glad you're OK."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Manning. And it's all right. I already knew what would've happened if we'd been in the car."  
  
"Amanda, here comes Daniels. He'll take us to get another car." Lee took her arm and escorted her to yet another drab Agency sedan. "So long, Jack. I'll be very interested in reading your final report."  
  
"You'll get the first copy," Jack smiled. "Bye."  
  
-------- 


	2. Chapter Two - Conclusion

They sat in the Q-Bueau, still just a little bit shaky from their near miss. It was actually two near misses, but only Lee knew for sure about the other one.  
  
"Do you find it just a little coincidental that somebody tries to blow us to bits not thirty minutes after we finish questioning Dr. Singer?"  
  
"Oh Lee, you don't really suspect that nice old man, do you? I mean, he's been in this country, working for our government for over forty years. Why would he all of a sudden turn traitor? It doesn't make any sense." Amanda plainly thought the idea of the kindly, silver haired Dr. Singer being a traitor was way off base. "Besides," she continued, "how would he have had the time to put a bomb in our car......and where would he *get* a bomb? That's not something you bring in to work with you everyday - in your lunch box, or something."  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. The truth was, he didn't have an answer for her questions, but he wasn't ready to admit that just yet. "Amanda, you saw his file. He's got some relatives who live behind the Iron Curtain. The KGB could be using the doctor's family to intimidate him by threatening to harm them."  
  
"Lee, I don't think he even knows those people. Probably most of them weren't even born when he left Europe. All he'd have to do is tell the KGB that he didn't know them, they don't mean anything to him and just go ahead and do whatever it is they threatened to do to them. Then the KGB wouldn't have any hold over him," she finished looking rather pleased with her analysis.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he could say that but we don't know that he did say it. He may not be as good at thinking on his feet as you are."  
  
"Oh, Lee, thank you. What a nice thing to say."  
  
"Anyway," Lee went on, "he could have an accomplice, someone we don't know about yet."  
  
"Look, I still say Dr. Singer didn't have time to plant a bomb - which he just would've had to have with him today and the same goes for some accomplice. Where would an accomplice get a bomb? What about Montmorcy? He wasn't around so we could question him."  
  
"You heard, he went home earlier with a terrible headache."  
  
"How convenient."  
  
"A-man-da!"  
  
"Well, we haven't been able to talk to him. How do we know what he's been doin' and who he knows? He could have an accomplice too, ya know."  
  
"What about the evidence that Singer hangs out with a KGB agent?"  
  
"What about it. I'm sure your friend Bart is honest and sincere and really wants to help you and the country, but what about this friend of his? Do you even know this person?"  
  
"Ahh, no."  
  
"Well, we can at least check on Montmorcy before we hang Dr. Singer. Could we maybe follow Dr. Montmorcy for a few days?"   
  
"All right." Lee threw up his hands in defeat. "Tomorrow we'll follow Montmorcy. Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go the *Sacher Bar* and get a bite to eat and maybe a little information."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Terrific idea. I'm kinda hungry too."  
  
Lee interviewed several of the employees, including a waiter and a bartender, both of whom confirmed Dr. Singer's story.   
  
"OK Amanda, I guess you were right about Dr. Singer. So now we'll see if you're right about our friend Gabe."  
  
----------------------  
  
It had been four days and Dr. Montmorcy had done nothing suspicious. The Agency had not picked up any further transmissions regarding the *Genie Project*. Lee was about to give up. It was nearly closing time for the lab and they were waiting - one last time - for the doctor to leave work.  
Montmorcy came out of the building and got in his car. He started driving, but in the opposite direction from his home.  
  
"Aha, maybe we're going to get lucky." Lee kept a safe distance as they started down the highway.  
  
Lee and Amanda followed Montmorcy to an old abandoned warehouse, which Lee knew to be owned by a company controlled by the KGB. Dr. Montmorcy parked his car and went to a side door of the building. He knocked and the door was opened by Ivan Prilov.  
  
"Well, well, look who our friend Gabriel is meeting. Your instincts were right on *again*, Amanda. I don't know when I'm ever going to learn!"  
  
Amanda smiled but thought it prudent to keep silent.  
  
"OK, I'm going in. You call Billy for backup and then *stay* in the car. All right?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Amanda replied, reaching for the car phone. "I'm callin' Billy right now."  
  
After looking in the window and seeing the two men deep in conversation, Lee carefully tried the door. It was unlocked. Deciding he had the element of surprise on his side, he burst through the door. He had the drop on Prilov and Montmorcy.   
  
"OK, gentlemen, raise your hands, You, Prilov, lose the pistol."  
  
Prilov did as he was told and both men raised their hands above their heads.  
The Russian was a little surprised to see Lee Stetson. He was still angry that his plan to kill the American agent had failed.  
  
As Lee was about to go to the door and call for Amanda, he was unaware that another man, Prilov's KGB muscle, a very large individual named Brodsky, had just emerged from the adjacent room and was now standing behind him. Comrade Brodsky raised his gun, a heavy machine pistol, and hit Lee a tremendous blow. Lee dropped like a rock.  
  
After making the call, Amanda stayed and waited and waited and waited. The minutes dragged by. Just when she was sure that the car's clock had stopped, she would check and find that her own wristwatch verified the snail-like movement of time. Finally, she could stand it no longer. 'Lee may be in trouble and he may need backup,' she thought.   
Backup, for the moment, was her. She got out of the car and went to a window near the door Lee had entered. She could see Lee lying on the floor, obviously out cold. She could see three men. She recognized Montmorcy, of course, and also Prilov from his photo. She could not identify the third man.   
As she stood there, considering her limited options, a hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around, totally surprised and frightened. There was Francine, with her finger on her lips. "Quiet. It's a good thing for you that I'm not KGB, or you'd probably be dead right now, Amanda," she whispered.  
  
"You're right Francine. I am lucky." Looking around Amanda could see at least three teams of agents, and Billy. He and two others, Johnson and Bacon, stood by the door. On Billy's quiet count of three, they kicked in the door. At almost the exact same moment, Francine smashed the window with her revolver and pointed it at the three startled men in the room. It took only a few moments to cuff the suspects and take them away.  
  
After trying unsuccessfully to rouse Lee, Billy called agents Johnson and Bacon.  
  
"Carry him to your car and get him to a hospital. I'm afraid to wait for an ambulance. Get going!"  
  
Amanda started to follow as they carried Lee out of the room and to the Agency sedan. Billy stopped her.  
  
"You ride with us, Amanda," he said kindly. "There's no room in that car anyway. Don't worry, Lee will be fine. You know how hard headed he is."  
  
'Yes, Sir," she said with a small smile.  
  
----------  
  
After the initial exam in the Emergency Room, Lee was admitted. Billy, Francine and Amanda sat down to wait. It seemed like hours had passed before a doctor came out and told them that waiting was pointless. He promised that he would contact Billy as soon as there was anything to report.  
  
"Amanda, why don't you go on home. You heard what the doctor said. It could be hours."  
  
"I know. I'll just wait a little bit longer and see if...."  
  
"OK. We'll see you later.," Billy patted her hand reassuringly.  
  
Billy and Francine walked down the corridor and towards the exit.   
  
After a while, a nurse came out. "Mrs. King?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda stood up in anticipation.  
  
"Mrs. King, the doctor asked me to tell you again that you might as well go home. We may not know anything until tomorrow. They'll be running a series of tests."  
  
"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" She asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Frankly, yes. But please," the nurse put a comforting hand on Amanda's arm, "try not to worry too much just yet. I've seen Mr. Stetson's chart. He's a pretty tough guy. He's come through worse situations. Now you go on home and get some rest. You can come back and see him tomorrow. OK?"  
  
"OK. Thank you." Knowing that her family would be getting worried, she decided to go on home.  
  
-----------  
  
TAG  
  
Amanda was sitting in her family room, worrying about Lee when the phone rang, causing her to jump about a foot.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, it's me..."  
  
"Oh, Lee," she broke in, "I've been so worried. I stayed at the hospital as long as they'd let me but they finally kicked me out. They said they were going to run some tests. The way they talked, I didn't think you'd wake up until tomorrow."  
  
As she finally paused for a breath, Lee managed to get another word in edgewise, "Amanda I'm going to be fine. Just a mild concussion. They don't know why I was out so long. The doctor said I could go home the day after tomorrow but I'm gonna see if maybe we can't get that moved up to tomorrow."  
  
"Lee, why don't you do what the doctors want, just for a change," she said teasingly.  
  
"Hey, I've been a very good patient, I'll have you know, very cooperative."  
  
"Sure, you've been unconscious. How could you *not* be a good patient," she laughed.  
  
"OK, OK. If they want me to stay an extra day, I'll do it. Just for you." His voice was soft. "Ah, Amanda....," he started, then, "how......are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just fine...now. I mean, I wasn't the one who got hit on the head. Lee, umm, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, meaning to ask you...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, that day at the park, before the car blew up, you said you felt like Connie Barnhill and I said I couldn't understand why because you two are nothing alike and you don't have anything in common."  
  
"Yes," he hesitated, again, but only briefly, "except we *do* have something in common."  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?"  
  
Lee took a deep breath, "we're both in love with the same woman," he exhaled deeply. He'd finally said it and it was really quite painless. Quite the contrary, it left him feeling - euphoric.   
There was dead silence on the other end of the line.  
"Oh-oh, Amanda, the nurse just came in the room with a tray full of stuff and she's motioning to me to get off the phone. We, ahh, we'll talk about this tomorrow, OK?"  
  
Amanda sat down heavily. Fortunately, one of the kitchen stools just happened to be in the right place at that moment. "Oh yeah, you can *bet* we'll talk about this tomorrow!"  
  
"Good night, Amanda."  
  
"Good night lo....Lee."  
  
End 


End file.
